Don't Shut me Out
by Xenia-Merlo
Summary: Yukiko thought that by ignoring all his comments behind her back and to her face that it wouldn't affect her... but she was wrong and all she ever wanted was to be a part of his life. "So please...Don't shut me out..."


"Oh Kaoru's sick?"

"My that's so sad..."

"Poor boy he must feel terrible..."

Hikaru looked up and moved his hair from his eyes. At that point none of his 'I miss Kaoru' speech was an act anymore.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hikaru you have to go to school today." Kaoru managed to mumbled out from under his covers._

_Hikaru had been refusing to go to school after his precious twin had caught a nasty cold. He refused to leave his house without Kaoru _

_and Kaoru had had enough of it. He appreciated Hikaru's intention but it wasn't necessary Hikaru was just over reacting and being his usual stubborn self_

_"No. Schools not important Kaoru just rest and i'll be here for you..." Hikaru said as a sad look filled his eyes. His heart ached when he saw his brother in such a weak state. Hikaru was hurt that his brother would try to make him leave though he knew Kaoru wouldn't give up on him going back. _

_"Hikaru everyone is worried about you." Kaoru spoke out staring into his brothers eyes "You need to go back I'll be better within a week i promise nothing bad will happen go back Hikaru... For me?" _

_"Ok Kaoru I'll go back for you." _

_*End of Flashback*_

"I hope he's alright..." Hikaru said looking out side a distant look in his eyes as he got lost in his thoughts once again.

He didn't even notice most of the host club sneaking glances at him. When Kaoru said that everyone was worried that Hikaru hadn't showed up to school he wasn't joking. Everyone was worried his friends, family and even the customers of the host club. Though the person who worried the most was the host club's only waitress Yukiko. In fact Yukiko had been the one to call Kaoru to ask how he was doing and how Hikaru was doing she had snuck over to say hello to Kaoru but tried her best to avoid Hikaru. Knowing how protective he is of his brother she probably would have gotten scolded at. Besides it's not like they where on good terms in the first place Hikaru had always held some kind of harsh feeling towards her since she got really close to Haruhi and Kaoru. Yukiko knew that she was not liked by him but tried her best to ignore it and do her job though she couldn't help but worry about him at times.

Yukiko gave a tug to her short maid-cafe like uniform. She hated the stupid thing but it didn't matter the host club's first shift was ending in less than a minute. Her nervousness could be seen by the entire host club. Kyouya had called a special meeting and since Hikaru came back she thought it was about her he never missed an opportunity to see her embarrassed. Before Tamaki even made the announcement of the host club closing early Yukiko snuck off to the back to change into her regular clothes. The host club wasn't the type to wait especially not for a meeting that was made by the shadow king himself. She came out wearing a purple halter top Under a black plaid sweater. She wore black jeans and flat black shoes and her hair was tied in a pony tail. By the time she came out the host club had already starting their meeting and looked rather impatient.

"Yukiko." Kyouya stated looking at the nervous girl "We've already started please take a seat." she nodded and made her way over to the only left available seat next to Haruhi.

"So whats this about Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked looking slightly irritated and annoyed.

"As we all now our dear friend Kaoru has been stricken sick..." Tamaki started acting dramatic Kyouya cut him off though before he could start getting off track,

"Hikaru has been majorly affected by this" he said pointing at the ginger haired boy staring out the window with a still distant look in his eyes "So we need to decide if we don't have him participate this week in the host club."

A few of the host club members thought it was insensitive of Kyouya to suggest suspending Hikaru as a host until Kaoru came back but no one's blood boiled like Yukiko's at hearing him say it. Even though Hikaru and Kaoru didn't know Yukiko had always stood up for them. Her friendship with Kaoru drove her to do it but she didn't know why she did it for Hikaru. Anger filled Yukiko's eyes as she stared into the light reflecting off of Kyouya's glasses.

"So what you are saying is..." she started clenching her fists slightly but not enough for anyone to notice "You want to take Hikaru out because he is going through a rough time without his brother here with us?"

All eyes where on her now (except Hikaru of course) they pretty shocked at the fact that Yukiko had spoken out. She was normally very quiet during those meeting or sometimes she didn't speak at all. Her hands went back to normal but the fire and anger still burned in her eyes.

"No but unless Hikaru gets his act together Kaoru comes back or someone substitute for him it'll just get worse for him to be here." Kyouya replied though he could see the anger in her eyes he didn't flinch or make a movement to show that she was slightly very slightly intimidating him.

"What if you fill in for Kaoru Yukiko?" Haruhi asked looking at her with curious eyes.

"WHAT?" she screamed "Oh no no no no no!"

The next day~!

'I can't believe this...' Yukiko cursed at herself for giving into their little scheme. She was silently praying for Kaoru to come skipping through the door and take back his spot at Hikaru's little toy but she knew it wouldn't happen. Yukiko walked from table to table serving tea and cake and was dreading her walk Hikaru's table.

"Would any one care for more tea of a slice of cake?" Yukiko asked the 3 girls and Hikaru while posing her sickening sweet smile

"Sure!"

"Of course!"

"Yes Thank you!"

"..."

Yukiko let out a sigh which was part of their little scipt and served the girls cake and tea as a sad expression took over her happy face. She kept 'sneaking glances' at Hikaru but just to make the girls notice once she saw they noticed she stopped. The host club's plan was to make the girls think Hikaru was cheating on Kaoru with Yukiko. It would supposively work as some kind of love triangle that those girls would eat up. Yukiko thought it was flat out stupid but she was too deep into it to get out now.

"Hikaru would you like some cake or tea?" she asked smiling a fake smile once again but this was the one time she let the girls see that it was fake as another little part of her act

"...Im fine" he stated in an emotionless tone not in the usual cold tone he used towards her. Yukiko let out another little sigh and braced herself for the little show she had to put on.

"This is about Kaoru isn't it?" she questioned looking to the floor trying to pretend that she was embarrassed

"..." He didn't give a response though he did sneak a glance at her one which she caught him doing.

"I know you miss him.." she started biting her lower lip slightly "…But if you need some one talk to I'm here for you." she sat beside him for a second putting a hand on his shoulder. She waited for him to react but he didn't do anything. Though she did see the girls at the edge of their seat. They were definitely buying the little act but Hikaru not reacting wasn't part of the plan 'Plan B' she thought taking her hand of his shoulder. "Alright then..." she got up from the table and started to walk away but then stopped and turned back around. Yukiko bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning back to the kitchen this time she double timed it. His expression was perfect a mix of shock and confusion and though she hated admitting it she thought he looked cute look that.

Yukiko was in the kitchen washing dishes when she heard the door open. She didn't bother to turn around though she just kept scrubbing the plates until she heard some one speaking to her from behind.

"What the hell happened today?" Hikaru asked half glaring half staring confusedly

"What do you mean Hikaru?" Yukiko asked raising an eyebrow she knew exactly what he was talking about though.

"I mean that peck on the cheek what was up with that?" Hikaru asked once again but this time he raised his voice

"It was part of the act Hikaru." she stated back with a bored tone 'He's acting like he didn't know about the act...' she thought looking at him

Hikaru just stood there looking confused. 'What act is she talking about?' he thought to himself trying to figure it out. Hikaru had no idea about the little plan the host club and Yukiko had made though whatever she was talking about it had to do something with the host club.

"Guys!" Hikaru yelled towards the double-doors. Within seconds the entire host club was in the kitchen.

"What is it Hika-chan is something wrong?" Honey asked looking up at him with curious eyes.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Hikaru asked pointing an accusing finger at the confused girl. Everyone stared at him confused at what he was even saying. Yukiko didn't want to speak out she knew that right now he was insanely infuriated with her.

They sat Hikaru down and explained the situation. They told him about what had been said at the meeting of course Kyouya skipped over the detail of Yukiko standing up for Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru looked angrier and angrier as they told him what had happened and all the things that had been said in the school after he left because of Kaoru. His anger was mostly directed at Yukiko though for even going along with their idiotic plan in hopes that it would get them customers. Yukiko stood there taking any insult she heard Hikaru dish out about her until she finally snapped.

"You know what?" Yukiko shouted glaring daggers at Hikaru while fighting back tears. "I have had it with you!" she slammed the plate that was in her hand on the floor and stormed out of the room a painful expression plastering on her face. The Host club stared wide eyed at her leaving. Eyes suddenly fell back on Hikaru who looked like he had just been slapped across the face. He stood and went over to the broken shards of the fine china plate that were all over the floor. No one dared to say a word so they all just watched a he slowly picked the pieces up. Then he suddenly stopped and touched a spot on the floor. As he raised his hand closer to his pale face his golden eyes examining it he tried to think of many other reasons for the liquid that soiled his fingers but couldn't find any other explanation than her tears.

On the rooftop of Ouran Academy one sad girl was crying her eyes out after her little outburst. Hikaru's words constant replaying in her head as the sun light attempted to bring some light back into her frail upset and hurt face. Her grey eyes grew dull lifeless as it finally sank in what she had said and done in front of her only friends. She questioned the entire time whether to apologize but came to her conclusion that she had nothing to apologize for. Hikaru had been the one to point fingers Hikaru had been the one to put people mostly her down Hikaru was the one with the short temper. Yukiko kept trying to put the blame on him for once she wanted something to not be her fault.

"I'm sorry..." she let out in a hushed tone lifting her face up to notice all the sunlight had gone the sky was darkened covered in grey clouds.

"So am I..." Yukiko gasped as she turned around to see Hikaru looking at her. His look wasn't angry anymore it was sad and guilty "I shouldn't have said those things and—" Hikaru was stopped by the sobbing girl gripping him in a tight hug. For a few seconds his body stiffened almost as if he was unsure about what was going on but soon after he relaxed wrapping his own arms around the sad girl stroking her back in a soothing gesture. "…there there it's over…" he whispered as she pulled away from him wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Do you hate me?" she asked bluntly looking up at him with almost sad eyes

"What?" Hikaru asked looking at him a hurt expression on his face

"I asked you a question…Do you hate me?" she asked once again her eyes growing sad her voice growing cold

"N-no! Yukiko I don't hate y-"

"Then why do you act like that towards me?" she cut him off taking another step back from him feeling her lower lips quiver and her eyes start to water.

"I…I don't know…" he said letting out a sigh the ground and his shoes suddenly becoming very interesting "I'm just not used to… people coming into my world…"

"So you don't hate me…but you don't like me…" Yukiko concluded the ground she stood on and her own shoes suddenly becoming very interesting too.

"N-No!" Hikaru stammered out again making her look up their eyes locking for a few seconds until Hikaru looked away again "I-I do like you… but it's scary having someone else come into your world…"

Yukiko kept staring at him even after he looked away and stepped closer a small playful smile gracing her pale pink lips as she stepped forward her face inches away from him both being able to feel the others breathe making both of their faced coat in a faint light pink dust.

"Then let me help you…" she whispered looking down for a second before reaching up and connecting her lips with his. Hikaru's eyes widened and for a while he didn't more feeling frozen in his spot unable to move. It wasn't until Yukiko started putting more force into the kiss when Hikaru broke out of his trace his arms gently wrapping around her waist pulling her closer his lips mimicking hers smiling faintly into the kiss just as Yukiko did.

Both eventually broke away for air and stared at each other for a while before Hikaru smirked at her "Does that show I don't hate you?" he asked smirking wider when he saw Yukiko look away her face heating up slightly.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe~" she sang playfully pulling out of his grip and running to the stairs "Beat me to the club room and I'll tell you!" she finished taking off Hikaru chasing close behind her watching her with an amused look on his face as she saw her laugh and giggle having fun in their little race. His lips curled up into a smile at seeing her happy.

**Maybe I've liked her this whole time…**

_Maybe I've like him this whole time…_

**My words affect her so harshly…**

_He's one of those people who gets to me…_

**Maybe I can let her in…**

_Maybe I can let him in…_

Stopping in front of the host club doors Yukiko waited for Hikaru who was right behind her and held out her hand his eyes widening at her gesture.

"Come on! Let's go in together!" she cheered smiling at him as he made a reach for her offered hand

**Yeah I think I can—**

—_let him in…_

**We can get—**

—_Through this…_

Together…


End file.
